


Baby Baby Baby

by smexyie44 (orphan_account)



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: F/F, Friends to Lovers, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-25
Updated: 2015-07-25
Packaged: 2018-04-11 05:14:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4422755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/smexyie44





	1. Chapter 1

Elizabeth Donnelly was not one to do spontaneous things. Every move she makes is calculated just so, so every move is perfect. She went out with Melinda Warner a long time friend, Olivia Benson, and Casey Novak, her best friend. They went to O'Connell's bar for drinks. She ordered a Long Island Iced Tea. What neither she nor the rest of the girls noticed the bartender slip a drug into her drink.

Liz started to feel kind of off, but shakes it off, thinking she was just tired. She felt a little woozy and decided to dance it the feeling off. 

She started dancing on the floor with a random guy that she didn't know, but she didn't care. He was hot, he had abs, and he looked like a model, so she didn't care. The guy glanced at the bartender, who nodded at him. 

Luke's POV

So this is the woman Adam drugged. I usually wouldn't go with older broads, but I can make an exception for this one. The drug he gave her not only makes you susceptible to suggestions, you also won't really remember what happened to you. It's perfect.

"What's your name milady?".  
"Elizabeth, but my friends call me Liz or Lizzy.", she answered 

"Pretty name for a pretty lady.".

She blushed a rosy pink color and giggled. We started dancing to a techno - pop song that was upbeat.

 

No POV 

Elizabeth and Luke kept dancing and having a good time. Olivia and Melinda were leaning against each other, it was cute because they were married and all. Casey was feeling a bit neglected, so she decided to go and try to get a girl or a guy, whichever came her way. Olivia started kissing Melinda's neck, giving her a hickey. She purred happily, because she especially liked that. 

Luke suggested that they go to his place to have their own party.Elizabeth was completely under the drugs influence, so she didn't complain, so she handed her keys to Melinda to give to Casey, since they rode together, and left with Luke.

The Next Morning ( Liz POV)

"Shiiiiit, I have such a headache. What happened?".

I can't remember much of last night, other than having a Long Island Iced Tea and hanging with the girls, and meeting super handsome guy. Did I?  
Oh crap, I did, because I'm not in my bed or house for that matter.

I can hear my phone ringing, but I don't want to answer it right now, my head hurts. 

"Mmmmm, good morning gorgeous. How are ya?".

Oh my god, this man is perfection.

He has a tan, green eyes, white teeth, a six pack, and he's got guns for arms.  
He is the most gorgeous man I've ever seen.

"H-hi, umm I forgot your name, what was it again?"

"My names Luke, milady."

He's British?! He's literally the perfect man.

Ring-Ring

Ring-Ring 

"Hold on a moment."

"Hello?"

"Hey Lizzy, it's Casey. At the moment, I'm covering for you, but if you don't get down here by 12:00, Jackson's gonna have your ass.".

"In other news, did you screw the hot guy you were with or what?"

"Yes I did. He is HAWT."

"See ya later Casey."  
"Bye"

This is what led Liz to her current predicament.


	2. Chapter 2

Present Day 2 months later ~No POV 

Liz woke up once again feeling nauseous. She'd been feeling like this for a week, but wasn't sure why. She had an inkling, but she was terrified of the thought that she of all people was pregnant. 

"I don't want to check, but I want to be sure.".

She dug around under her sink for the pregnancy test box. She found it and waited.

It was POSITIVE.   
"Oh my god, this can NOT be happening to me. I need to call the girls.".

It was Saturday, so they all had the day off, so they all met at Liz's house for their usual drinks and gossip time. Olivia noticed that Liz wasn't drinking her Mai Tai, so she asked what was up.

"Are you pregnant or something?" she joked, and Liz just burst out crying, tears running down her face.

"Yes, I am, and I know by whom. Luke, the guy I slept with last Sunday." she bawled, obviously upset. She dried her eyes saying,  
" Sorry guys, I'm usually not so emotional.".   
They all laughed, agreeing that was true, since in court she was as tough as nails.

"Shouldn't you tell Luke about the pregnancy?" Casey, being her best friend, stated the obvious question. Everyone got quiet at her statement.

"I guess so, but I don't want to bother him.".  
Melinda looked at Liz like she was crazy.  
"Of course you need to call him, he has a right to know." she said.

"Alright, I'll call him.".


	3. Chapter 3

"Hi Luke, It's Liz. Can you meet me at Starbucks? It's important.".

At Starbucks

Liz and Luke met at Starbucks for the important meeting. Luke wasn't sure what Elizabeth wanted to meet him for, so he went along with it and went to meet her.

They met and made small talk, and Liz finally got to the point of the meeting.

"Luke, the reason I asked you here is this." she breathed.

"I'm pregnant.".  
Luke blanched at the news, choking on his Mocha Chai Tea with soy.  
"W-what? You're pregnant?!".

"Yes, I am, and it's yours.".

Luke didn't want any part of the child's life, seeing as he was 22, and wanted to party, not take care of a child, and he told her this in the meanest way possible. 

"Listen, I don't want any part of this child's life. I mean, I'm 22. I want to party, not take care of the little brat inside you. The only way I'm going to be with you is if this problems taken care of. If you don't get rid of it, then fine. It's not my fault, you should have reminded me to wear protection, stupid bitch." 

Liz was shocked, and she started to cry and yell at him.

"Fine, be that way you asshole. I'm glad you don't want this child. I wouldn't want my child to be raised by a douchebag like you.".

Liz ran out to her car, crying her eyes out. She made it to her house, calling Casey.

"C-casey? I need to talk to you."

"What's wrong sweetheart?"

"Luke doesn't want this baby. He told me to get rid of it. Who does that?".

"He doesn't deserve you, Liz. If he doesn't want you, he is a grade A idiot.".

"Thank you Casey. I really needed that.".

" No problem, chickie. See ya tomorrow.".

*click*

The next day

"Well Ms. Donnelly, you're about 9 weeks along, and your babies seem to be quite healthy.".

Liz was shocked, how many babies did she have??

"Wait, babies? How many are there?".

"Well, it looks like there are two babies in there.".

She looked over at the ultrasound, and fell in love with the babies inside her.

The doctor turned the sound on, and Liz heard two heartbeats. She started to cry, hearing their heartbeats for the first time. 

The doctor gave Liz 6 ultrasound pictures to give to family and friends.

"Um, doctor, I have one more question. Are my babies identical or fraternal?.".

"They're identical. Wait, I just noticed something in the picture, could you please come back?".

A.N- What did the doctor notice?  
Review and tell me what you think is wrong.


End file.
